


G is For Gay

by Ririsu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans' does the Smash, Fluff, G Smashes everyone else, M/M, Smut, maybe some, plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririsu/pseuds/Ririsu
Summary: G needs more gay love damn it! Ship him with his shorter counterparts for fuck sake! Smut and Fluff with the tall boi. Just read the damn tags!





	1. Swap Sans x G

 

Blue would have stopped and thought about how he ended up bent over the washing machine being plowed by the much taller skeleton but he was to blessed out on pleasure to care.

He had just been doing some laundry for his brother when G came out of nowhere with a sly remark about how much their washer vibrated. 

Blue flushed at the remark and told him to go away he was busy, he didn't want to be mean to the guest but G had.. well in his brothers terms.

Had been on his ass since showing up to their house. 

He was a flirtatious monster too. flirting with nearly every one in the underground, told puns much to his dismay and had pun offs with his brother that always annoyed Blue. 

But about 2 months back G starting really getting onto Blue for odd things, watching him almost to closely, his every move when he did house chores, or cooked. And when he trained with Alphys, sometimes G would just randomly show up and watch, either cheer for him or throw very lewd comments at him which caused Blue to sputter and miss an attack, sometimes he tripped. 

G would always snicker with a smirk and leave, leaving Blue a fuming mess of rage.

And today!

Today he thought it would be ok to touch up on him at random.

Blue lost count how many times his hips were touched, or how often G had licked up his neck just cause, he had been making lunch and G was literally over him as he cooked, breathing on his neck and whispering to him in his sulky deep voice. Blue was a flushing mess after that and had to leave so he hurried with lunch and left, only to come back and find piles of dirty laundry to be cleaned.

He got to work and had finished 3 loads and was putting in the 4th when G attacked once more.

Blue let out a startled yelp as G slammed the lead to the washer down and bent him over, rubbing his hips with a low chuckle.

"MISTER G WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Blue questioned jerking his hips away but he was pinned fully to the washer as it filled with water.

"Just having fun.~" He shrugged, his hips pressed against him.

Blue puffed his cheeks and tried to wiggle out from under him, but that was a mistake cause the minute he wiggled back he felt something hard press against the back of his pelvic bone and he squeaked. 

"Easy blue bird." G nipped at his neck before licking up it Blue had to fight the shutter down his spine.

"I'll make this enjoyable for you too.~" G ran his hands up Blues shirt and under it, rubbing at his ribs and down to his spine where he squeezed it harshly causing the tiny skeleton to whimper. His hands were oddly warm against his colder bones, he moved them under and rose the shirt up exposing his ribs before tugging it off completely along with his baby blue scarf.

G kept trialing kissing along his neck grinding against him, Blue couldn't stop his magic from forming into a pocket of sorts to use he whines and instinctively rolls his hips against his in return. He felt the smirk on G widen against his neck as he suddenly bit down causing Blue to cry in shock, the hands roamed down to his pants where they tugged them down, they fell to his ankles and on instinct Blue removed his feet form them and kicked the pants to the side as G rubbed along his pelvis and hips with a purr like sound.

The hands trail down to his heat and tap at it gently before rubbing along it, Blue shivers at the feeling. lifting his hips up a bit, G trails kisses and bites along his neck and shoulders as he slowly slides a long digit into him. His walls were tight and already soaked, he could feel his juices leaking down his bony thighs at the stimulation.

Blue whimpered and grinds back on the fingers with a bright blush that suited his name, the taller smirked against his neck and pumped them in time with Blues rolling hips. His free hand roamed up to play with his ribs, jerking and tugging at them causing the smaller to shutter with a whine of his name.

"That's it Blue bird. Moan for me.~" He chuckled adding another finger, then another, stuffing him and scissoring him to fit around his hardened cock.

The stimulation became to much for Blue and he came undone in seconds, shuttering with a cry, his walls twitched around his fingers as G helps him through his high, praising him lowly and pumping his fingers, bending and twisting them inside the small skeletons heat who was a rattling mess panting against the vibrating washer, that didn't help at all.

His whole body moved with the machine, rocking around his fingers vibrating through his very body.

A small whimper came from Blue as G pulled his fingers back out. "Easy Baby Blue, I know what you need." He coos to him rubbing his hips. 

Blue twitched his hips a bit as he heard clothes shuffling behind him and G hovered over his back once more.

"Gonna need you to relax. K?" He whispered into Blues ear canal, Blue nodded, not really understanding why he would nee to relax.

He choked on a gasp when he felt something thicker than Gs' fingers press at his heat, he whined as it started to slide in, it pulsed and crackled with magic Blue bit back a moan as G bottomed out inside. 

His cock twitched, with a groan G rubbed his hips whispering sweet nothings at him and praised him, rubbing his hips once more before rolling his hips against him, forcing a mew from the smaller skeleton.

He smirks and starts to thrust against him, gripping at his hips as he pounds him, Blue cried and grinds his hips against G best he can lifting on his tippy toes to get a deeper angle. G lets out a growl, his phalanges dug into Blues' hips.

They grind against each other as the washer vibrates beneath the smaller causing his bones to rattle a bit and his very core shaking, in turn it added to the pleasure of their joined bodies. G trailed soft bites and kisses over Blues' shoulders and neck as he pounded him with reckless abandon.

Blue couldn't calm his moans or hold them down, so loud even over the machine below. He chanted Gs' name like it was the only thing he remembered. He panted out, resting his chest on the machine as his orgasm drew near, walls tightening around Gs' cock causing him to pick up the pace chasing his own release. Blue cries out, arching his back as he reaches his end and spills over the edge, walls milking G as he grows rough in his thrusts. Hitting the right spots and groans his own release, his hips never stop or miss a bit as he thrusts against Blue riding out their highs.

When the finally end, panting and satisfied, G rests his chest on Blues back careful not to crush him and stas still catching his breath.

Unaware of the laundry door opening, till a low, dark voice hit his ear canal.

_**"Dirty brother fucker."** _

 


	2. Bara x G

6'8 is tall. Maybe not the tallest in some parts of the world, but it is still tall. 

G knew this, He is a tall monster, but to have someone towering over you at 9 feet exact, that is horrifying. Having to crane his own neck to stare up at the tall bulky skeleton nearly made him need to take some monster candy from the discomfort in his neck. It was going to be one of THOSE nights. 

G could feel it, all the dude was doing was sitting on the stool near him at the bar sipping away at his booze till he started to talk to him about shit weather and some books. Not that G minded, he needed some company, was bored these past few days. But he hadn't realized how fucking massive the guy was till now!

His bones were much thicker, went with his height, G cringed at the thought alone of behind grabbed anywhere by him. Would his bones crack?

Fuck his voice stuttered a bit as his reply to whatever the hell they were talking about. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was one of THOSE nights!

G found himself sprawled out on the monsters massive bed, spread before him naked and panting with his face pressed into his heat as his much larger tongue shoved into him. Already a withering mess panting and rolling his head for the other, body shaking from pleasure, Bara had already  driven 2 orgasms before getting him into the bed alone. 

He gripped at his skull pushing him more into him causing the other to growl and play with his clit, his tongue was thick, filling his hole with just a few inches, it wiggled around quickly as the other grinds against it. 

Bara held G down by the hips as he ate him out watching his face contort in pleasure, little whines leaving his mouth, broken words falling from it, soft chants of his name. 

It was precious. He loved watching him fall apart like this. Covered in sweat and chasing his next release.

His cock twitched at the scents and sight of him, Gs' ecto body was soft, jello like and gave under his hands weight, he had to be careful or he could really harm him. Not that he didn't want to a little. He would _love_ to choke him as his cock hit his most deepest parts, but he didn't want any permanent damage done tot he smaller. 

His tongue presses right against the spongy tissue that makes up his g spot and watches him arch off the bed, toes curling as he cries his release. Tongue lolled out chest heaving. Bara helped him once more through his high before pulling away, his magic coated the smallers folds, a deep blue covering the yellow of his magic. He smirked at the sight as G pants trying to calm his breathing. 

"You alright Sugar?~" His deep bara-tone voice spoke softly, the other had twitched at the sudden sound and nodded. "Good, cause I am no where near done with you yet." He chuckled and crawled up his form, settling between his legs that barely even got around his massive form.

G heard a zipper then twitched again when he felt something fall upon his mound. He looked down with a shocked moan. 

Resting over his heat and stomach was Baras' cock. The girth covered his heat completely, it glowed a bright blue and leaked pre, he even had a ring piercing on the head, it was going to fill him and leave no room for anything else. 

He would already tell how bad the stretch was going to burn. He shutters at the thought as Bara grinds against him closing his legs a bit around him for friction. He growls at the feeling of his soft thighs rubbing his dick. 

"B-Baara~" He rolls his head back onto the pillows mewing, the friction dragged down on his clit a bit. 

"Don't worry I'll be in ya soon." He chuckles above him, spreading his legs once more and pressing a hand over his cock bucking against his stomach before moving his cock down to his core, rubbing the head up along his slit to his clit where he taps at it a bit and back down to his opening and slowly sliding the head in.

The head alone was stretching him he whined inch by inch he shoved in, letting the smaller adjust. The burn was right, just the amount of pain he liked and the next drag into his hole fed him the pleasure he needed. 

He was already covered in sweat panting for mo when Bara bottoms out. His cock could be seen through his ecto body, the bright blue glow in his stomach, the obvious bulge forced a possessive growl through Bara as he stared. 

"Fuck~ What a sight." He rubbed Gs hips to reassure him, he mews in reply to it. He was so stuffed. He had never been so full. 

After a few minutes he rolls his hips and lets out a broken gasp at the pleasure. Just wiggling his hips send waves of pleasure up his spine Bara takes the hint and starts to buck, pulling out slowly causing a nice drag of Gs' walls as he does and shoves back in.

It doesn't take long for him to plow the other into the  mattress. 

Wet noises echo in the darkened room, the glow of magic and moans of pleasure with low growls of possession are all that can be heard, Gs' walls drag and hold Bara as best they can, causing the bigger to buck faster, his cock throbs and swells, hitting all the right angles and spots inside, G clings to his shoulders before being pinned by his wrists with one of Baras' much bigger hands, Bara lifts his hips up for a higher angle and plow down on G, causing his pinprick to roll back in his skull, he rolls and grinds his hips as he bucks.

In a flash G had his legs thrown over Baras' shoulders and them bent back against his chest, He brings a hand up to cling at the arm resting by  his face that Bara is using to keep himself balanced or risk crushing him below.

What a way to go honestly.

Bara chants his name in pants and low growls along with chanting the word "Mine" softly, G feels his bones crack at the angle and the mattress cricking blow them. He keens and whines in pleasure as he feels the knot in his abdomen tighten but he can't find the words to warn Bara. Just letting his body rut against him best he can to chase his release.

Bara smashes their teeth together, their tongues fight but Bara flattens his tongue and pins Gs' below and goes to exploring his mouth, with a growl Baras' hips start to twitch when he bucks signally he was close. G couldn't fight it much longer as he feels it creep up on him, the noises and smells all so arousing he arches a bit forcing the bigger skeleton much deeper than before and he chokes on a moan feeling his juices gushing out around the massive cock filling him.

His thighs shake and start to cramp up but he couldn't care as white took his vision and a roar of his name is heard. Heavy, stick warm seed spills into him, the head of Baras' cock twitches as spurt after spurt shoots into him filling him, Bara pulls away snuggling into his neck moving his legs around his waist to let him rest as he fills him full, G felt the seed leaking around his cock and down his thighs onto the bed and he hated to be the one to clean up the immense load seeping from him. 

In one motion Bara rolls them over not bothering to pull out just letting G straddle him and rest his head on his chest as they pant, covered in sweet and essence of pure ecstasy, he rubs Gs hips softly as they come down from their highs panting. 

One hell of a night.


	3. G x Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for shitty smut, been a while since I sinned.

A grunt left Gs teeth as he bit down on the straw to his drink.

This was _not_ what he had planned for the night. He just wanted to chill at the bar get a couple drinks and mentally vent about his day.

He was not expecting a tiny skeleton in a black edgy jacket to fuck his plans up by crawling under the table after getting him hot and bothered and start to blow him.

Red had literally just walked in, strikes a conversation with him as he waits for his drink before moving them to a booth to chill and bitch about whatever. 

G wasn't expecting for it to take a turn into flirting, light feather like touches on bone, a bit of neck nibbles then the smaller to just crawl under the table.

G leans back in the booth looking for anyone that might see. Just a simple turn of the head and someone could see the smaller skeleton under the table, Gs' cock in his mouth.

He looks down to see Red looking up at him, face lightly flushed as he takes his cock down his throat. He watches the smaller suck him up like fucking candy, holding his moans back, the bar had music blasting thankfully, but still there were people nearby he was to scared he'd moan loud enough for them to hear.

Red would lightly graze his scarily sharp teeth over his length for extra friction as he bobs his head, his tongue wiggling underneath int he most delicious ways.

G tore his straw clean through biting so hard, he spit it out on the table and tried to sip it normally only to nearly crack the glass. 

The one thing that got him going was the fact Red had a collar on, and the leash attached, the end sat in Gs' freehand. Ready to tug if her felt it needed.

He wasn't one for such kinks, till they appear. 

Red pulled away with a wet pop and sucked on the head, causing G to grunt, soon coughing as if he was normal. 

He glares at Red. "You little shit, really trying ta leave a good first impression huh?" His voice was low, as he scowls down at Red who smirks.

"Oh hell yeah, I find it a habit to pick up hot guys in a bar after blowing them under a booth." Red rolls his pinpricks before sucking the head once more before tucking G back into his own pants and crawling up back into the booth seats. 

"The hell you think yer doin?" G moves so he had room.

Red smirks once more and crawls _over_ G out of the booth "Well it is obvious you aren't use to doing anything public. Figured I'd leave... or we can go to yours, finish." He stretches a bit you still have my leash anyway."

_Oh yeah._

G tugs the leash down causing Red to lean down facing him "Ya shouldn't have reminded me." G shoves him back a bit and gets up leaving the bar, tugging Red behind him with the leash.

Reds' flush deepens immensely, nearly illuminating the walls as they pass the alleyway that the bar is located in.

~~Humans have no sense of locations for their shitty bars.~~

G lead Red out only to shove him down another alley, empty of humans. It was late into the night... or maybe early in the morning? The sun wasn't out so if it was morning it was _early._

Red yelps as his back hits a wall with a soft **_thwump_** he looks up at G who tugs the leash forward harshly, their teeth clank suddenly. G propped his free hand by Reds' head on the brick wall behind him for leverage. Red can feel his magic start to form, he had been holding it off since he had the taller skeletons cock down his throat. He fights it just a little longer.

G swipes his tongue across Reds' teeth with a growl, still heavily turned on from earlier, still hard, he moves his free hand down, letting go of the leash and grabbing Red from the ass and lifting him up the wall. 

Red lets out an adorable squeak of shock, his arms and legs going around G so he doesn't fall, it deepens the kiss, their tongues fight for dominance but Red quickly loses when G flattens his tongue over Reds with a growl, grinding into the small.

Red loses the fight with his own magic too as his pussy forms, he whimpers shyly, phalanges gripping at the fluff of Gs' hood pulling him closer. G grinds into him with a growl before forming phantom hands to strip the smaller of his pants.

Red lets out a soft whimper at the grinding as he pulls away, he didn't need air, but he did need time to collect himself. G was making his head all fuzzy.

As he dives into his mind G takes to nipping down his neck as the hands manage his pants off and rub at his formed folds. Shining red in the alley, G smirks and slowly shoves a finger in causing the smaller to arch with a gasp and grind into it as another phalange is added.

"So soaked just from suckin my cock?~" G purrs lowly and pumps his fingers, Red just rolls his hips, walls tighten and squeeze the intruders. Pinprick rolling back in his skull as the bigger bites into his neck, his purr turning to a low growl as the alley is full of pants and lewd wet sounds. 

"P-Please d-don't ah~ no more teasing~" Red pleads.

"Beg a little better and I might give it to you." G mumbles.

Red clicks his teeth before letting out a soft moan as G hits that one spot inside that makes his vision go white for a split second and he no longer cared for his dignity.

"Please! Please pound me inta the wall! I need you to plow me senseless!" Red bucks into the fingers desperate, even going so far as to try and rub his own clit only for G to pin his hand with a phantom hand to the wall. 

Red felt G smirk against his neck as he pulled his fingers out. The emptiness forced a whine of annoyance from Red but it was quickly replaced, he had barely heard the zipper being pulled down and he was impaled by Gs' swollen cock, his hips smacked into the wall behind him as he bites into Gs' hoodie to bite back the scream.

It was just the right amount of pain for him., G pulled back slowly but the thrust back was harsh.

He went slow and deep. Hitting the right spot each time forcing drool from Red, his sockets had hearts in them as he moans and grinds against the thrusts.

"There! Please fuck~ there!" Red cries in blissed out pleasure, G picks up the pace quickly with a grunt, feeling his walls milk him like a vice.

Red grows close but just as he was about to reach his peak G pulls out, putting him down on his feet quickly but spins him around, Reds' chest pressed into the wall, his hips bent forcing him onto his tippy toes as G snaps his hips forward entering him once more. 

Red let out a choked moan, broken in shock as G picks a quick, deep rhythm tugging the leash back choking Red in the best way.

Red tries to grip at the bricks in front of him rocking the best he can on his toes as the taller takes him, G had a firm grip on his hips with his hands, a phantom hand held the leash. Tugging at random, another lands a **_smack_** to Reds cheek earning a shocked yelp.

The hand rubs the spot before smacking again, and again. 

G leans his weight on him a bit as he pounds.

His fingers dig into the ecto flesh of Reds' hips causing light dents into the flesh, he growls as his cock pulses.

"Close~" He grunts out as Red presses more into the wall in a since of purchase. 

Red turns his head back and kisses G with as much passion as his mushy brain can handle, their tongues fight as G lifts his hips a bit higher, Reds' legs nearly dangle in the air as more hits are landed on his ass. 

With a low growl from his chest and a soft whimper into the kiss, they both cum in unison.

G fills Red, heavy spurts of seed spill into him as Red twitches below at the feeling. 

Seed leaks around his cock into a small pool at the ground, Red whines at the feeling, his walls shake, constricting through his high milking it all. 

G rubs his hips panting into his shoulder before slowly pulling out causing more seed to spill.

"Shiiiit~" Red groans watching it. His chest heaved as he tried to calm himself.

A few moments pass as they fix themselves up best they can.

"Well my night took a turn." G chuckles handing Red his own leash who unclips it.

"Oh? Wasn't trying to get laid?" He tugs it into his pocket looking up at G who nods.

"Just wanted a drink." He shrugs lighting a cigarette and taking a puff.

"Well I hope it wasn't to bad." Red heads to the exit of the alley.

"Not at all, didn't know how bad I needed it till I got it."

Red waves him off as he leaves "Good ta here."

G hoped to run into the smaller some time again, he smirks and heads the other way.


End file.
